Soul's Very Hot Day: Chapter 1
by ToriMoore
Summary: A day leaves soul irritated with Maka but Maka decides to leave for a date, soul isn't happy and is angered by jealousy. LEMON
1. Chapter 1

It was another hot day in Death City. Soul was sitting on the couch with no shirt and shorts on. He groaned about the heat in the apartment he shared with his miester, Maka.

"Where is that flat chested girl. There is no way she is still sleeping through that hot ass weather." He looked over at her door, wanting to take a peek inside. "Maybe she isn't here. Wait, she has to be. There is no way she'd leave and not tell me!" Soul's anger rose slightly at the possibility of her leaving him there. He got up quickly and stomped off to her room opening the door; without knocking. "Maka! You bet-" so sentence was cut off when he saw the small topless figure of his Miester. Her skin was tan from all the sun she had gotten over the summer, her body was slim and small, and her chest had grown to at least a B-cup. Soul's nose begun to bleed as he stared at her naked upper half. Maka quickly covered her chest and threw a book at him.

"Get out! Don't you know how to knock, Baka!" She screamed at him with a bright read face. Soul fell to the ground, being hit by the book, he crawled out of the room.

"What the hell? Since when did she get those?" Soul said under his breath as he held his head. He went to the bathroom and cleaned his nosebleed when he noticed Maka's bra in the floor. "Let me just check." He examined the bra's tag that read, B38. "Damn! Almost a C cup." He grinned a toothy grin at the lacy girly-wear.

"What do you think you are doing, you perverted scythe?!" Maka was standing behind the white haired weapon, that was crouched on the ground holding her bra.

"I can explain!" Soul dropped the bra and panicked trying to think of an excuse. Maka quickly grabs her bra and smacks him as she glared. "That is so low, 'Mr. Cool Guy'." She growled in irritation for him. Soul growled with anger.

"What the hell, Maka! It was only a misunderstanding." He held his cheek as he glared back at her. Soul's gave directed towards Maka's chest area for a moment. Her dark read spaghetti string tank top complemented her perfectly plumed chest. Soul couldn't help but think of the sight from earlier.

"Then what is your excuse?" Maka crossed her arms pushing her breast up slightly.

Soul started stuttering trying to find an excuse. "I..I-I was...looking at the tag." He caved in and gave her the truth. He looked away in shame for being caught. "So uncool." He whispered under his breath.

"You're such a perv." She marched off to her room in anger and slams her door. Soul flinched slightly at the loud slam; then let out a sigh.

"I need to apologize." He rubbed the back of his neck and slowly walked to her door. He softly gave a quiet knock. "Maka?"


	2. Chapter 2

There was no answer from the other side. "Maka...please. I'm sorry for snooping at your bra. It was very uncool of me to do." Maka's door knob turned quickly as she opened the door, stating at him. Maka was now wearing a strapless yellow dress with flowers decorated at the bottom. The dress showed off every curve and made her chest look bigger.

"You're in my way." She glared at him annoyed with the scythe. Soul quickly steps out of her way.

"Are you going some where?" Soul asked curious of her nice appearance.

"Yes. I have a date." Maka smiled brightly excited about her first date. A pink blush came over Maka's face as she thought about it. Soul's eyes shot open quickly.

"What?! You can't go on a date!" Soul clenched his fist with anger and jealousy that her attention had been given to someone else other than him. "Who are you going out with?" He demanded to know an answer.

"Excuse me but how are you to tell me I can't go on a date? I can do as I please. I might be your miester but I do not belong to you!" She pushed him away from her and walked to the door. Soul felt his heart shatter into a billion little pieces as Maka left. **why do I care? She's right. She doesn't belong to me. Oh. But how I wish I had her. Wait what!** soul shook his head trying to get her off his mind.

"Some TV outta clear my mind from the that random thought." He said to himself as he sat on the couch, turning the TV on to his favorite show. He watched TV for several hours soon falling to sleep.

Soul's Dream: he was sitting in the couch and had fallen asleep after watching TV. He heard someone come in the house, thinking it was only Maka and no reason to wake up. He then felt something sit in his lap, he opened his eyes sleepily to see Maka. "Maka! W-what a-are you doing?!" Maka was wearing black laced clothing as she sat on his lap.

"Oh Souls. I've wanted you for so long and tonight I'm going to have you." Maka kissed soul's neck as her hands fiddled to unbutton his pants.

"M-M-Maka! This isn't right." He wanted to stop her but couldn't, instead he found himself kissing Maka deeply. He had wrapped himself around her tiny body holding her close to him. Maka nibbled on his bottom lip softly. Soul grew a slight bludge in his pants due to the increase of excitement. Maka forced her tongue into soul's mouth taking control of the kiss and playing with his tongue. Soul pulled from the kiss several times panting trying to hold back but couldn't. Maka broke the kiss and smirked at him as she had succeeded in bundling his pants. She dropped to the floor in front of soul, on the couch, and pulled out his member. Soul blushed dark red as he watched her take hold of him. "M-Maka." He wanted to stop her but wanted to see and feel her mouth around him. Maka opened up her mouth getting ready to place his tip in her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

She moved closer to the tip he could feel her warm breath about to touch his member, that had hardened for her.

A loud slam to the front door woke soul from his dream and he quickly looked at Maka who was crying and ran to her room. Soul quickly jumped up and ran to her room, but Maka slammed the door in his face. "Maka?! Maka?! Are you okay? Please open up this is so uncool." He was worried something had happened to her.

"Go away! Leave me alone." She screamed at the door as tears streamed down her face.

"Maka please!" He banged on her door more not giving up til' she opened the door. Maka finally gave in and opened the door to him with bright red cheeks that had been streaming with tears. Soul quickly pulled her into his arms without thinking. "Please tell me you are not hurt."

"I-I...I-I'm fine.." she tried to say over her tears and heavy breathing. He still held her refusing to let go.

"Then why are you crying?" He looked down at her confused about her sudden emotions.

"My...my date stood me up!" She bursted into tear once more. Soul rubbed her back.

"That's so not cool. Its okay Maka I'll be here for you always." Maka cried into souls chest more. "You know what. That's his lost cause you're an awesome girl and anyone would be lucky to have you." He gave her a toothy smile. She looked up at him with a bit of tears still left over dropping down to her chin.

"W-why are you b-being so nice t-to me?" She stared confusingly at him.

"Well...I..I just don't like my Meister upset." He pushed some of her hair out of her face. Maka stared up at him and her stare quickly turned to a glare.

"I don't believe you. I think you're screwing with my mind the way you do all your girls!" She pushed him away. "You wanna toy with my emotions so I'll give in to you. That shit won't work on me so quit it!" She lunched at his chest. "I already had my heart broken.."

"You don't think you're breaking mine?! Going out with another guy when you know I'm deeply in love with you!" That had came out without soul thinking. What he said had came from his heart. Maka quickly covered her mouth and looked at him. He blushed deeply realizing what he had said to her. She pulled him closer to her and glared at him.

"You better be telling the truth or I will Maka chop you into next week!" He nodded quickly.

"That came from my heart and so does this." He grabbed her cheeks and pulled her soft lips to hers kissing her deeply. Maka's eyes club open in surprise. Her first kiss and it was given to her by her weapon, he partner. She couldn't believe it she pushed him away.

"T-this isn't funny soul!" She yelled unsure if he was lying if not.

"Why can't you except that I just confessed my love for you, you book worm!" His tone grew with anger at her rejection to him. "You know what forget it!" He stops off to his room and slams the door loudly causing Maka to flinch.


	4. Chapter 4

Maka stared at his door from her doorway. "Tonight was just great." She said sarcastically and sighed. She shut her door quietly and goes to bed.

The next day:

Maka opens her door and looks around the apartment for soul. She I'd disappointed when she doesn't see the white haired boy. "He is most likely still mad at me. I don't need him anyways!" She shut her door and got dressed for the day. "I think I should so go out to the store for food." She walks to the kitchen and sees Soul's pale body bent over, looking into the fridge. For some reason her body completely shut down when she saw him. Soul glances at her and quickly adverted his eyes.

"..Yo!" He said in a deep depressed voice.

Maka held onto to his small phrase trying to think of something to say back.

"H-Hi,...Soul." she had remembered the words that were said by her last night. She felt like an idiot for being so carless of her partners feelings. "Soul?"

Soul closed the fridge and looked over at her waiting for her to speak.

" I'm really sorry about last night. That was very mean of me to say som-" soul cuts her off.

"Forget it." He walked out of the kitchen and back to his room. Maka watched every step he took. His word hit her in the heart like a sharp knife. She felt herself on the edge of breaking down into tears. "Forget it." How could she even start to?

Maka quickly left the apartment to go to the store, trying to get the conversation off her mind. "All I need is some alone time to reassure myself that I am fine." She picked up several food items and hurried back to the apartment. "Okay. I have restocked the kitchen now to clean it." She gave a determined smile at the dirty kitchen. Her smile soon faded when she once heard soul come from his room and leave the apartment. "Where are you going?!" She raced outside watching him climb onto his motorcycle.

"Don't worry about what I'm doing." His tone was as cold as ice and as sharp as glass. Maka was furious with her weapon and stops back inside.

"He can't just leave me. We are partners to the end...aren't we?" Maka finishes cleaning the entire apartment alone and had a several hours of alone time. She decided to catch up in her studying at the kitchen table. After two hours she placed her head down for a quick nap.

Soul came back not long after that and walked to the kitchen to see her asleep. He let out a sigh and picked her up, carrying to her own bed. As he lay her down Maka woke up.

"Soul?" Maka quickly hugged him tightly and started to cry.

"Maka...is something wrong?" Soul's eyes widen and hugged her back.

"Y-You left m-m-me alone. You s-said y-y-y-you wouldn't EVER do that. You l-lied to m-m-me!" Maka cried as she held onto him tightly.

Soul sighs and holds her. "I'm...sorry Maka. I just couldn't be around you for a little while."

Maka quickly looked up at him. "Why?! What did I do that was so bad you left me alone for?" Maka glared at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You broke my heart is what you did!" He let go of her and breathed slowly to calm down. "You declined my love for you and I'm fine with that now. I will move on instead." He looked away from her gaze.

"No. No soul please don't. I want all of your love. Only for me please." Maka quickly covered her mouth just realizing what she had said. Soul looked at her with wide eyes and backed away from her.

"How do I know you are not lying to me. That you're just telling me this because you're jealous or scared I'll leave you alone." He growled at her feeling his heart break even more. "You are pathetic, Maka Albarn!" He left her room pissed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Maka hung her head saddened by his insult. "He's right. I am pathetic."

In Soul's Room:

"Who does she think she is? Messing with my emotions like that. She's a liar! This is so uncool." He growls upset by the whole thought. He knocks his nightstand over and decides to sleep off his anger.

The next Day:

Soul slowly opens his eyes to see a small blonde female curled up in his chest. "What the...Maka?!" He stares at her small body clingy onto his. Maka breathed very softly as she slept. He had forgotten the night before and ended up cuddling her close. "Oh Maka. What am I gonna do with you?" He smiled and moved her hair from her face.

**What is it with you? I don't understand why you are messing with me.** soul thought to himself as he stared at her sleeping face. Maka opens her emerald eyes and looked up at him.

"Soul?" She was still holding onto him. "Please stop being angry with me. I really do care about you. I kept my feeling out of our partnership cause I didn't want it to bring us down on the job." She burrows into his chest.

Soul blushes and looks at her with a smile. "It won't cause any problems I promise." He tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. Maka blushed pink.

"D-Do you r-really love me?" She blushed brighter asking him.

"Yes. I do love you." He smiled a toothy grin.

Maka didn't hesitate to smash her lips to his quickly kissing him after his statement. Soul smiled against her lips at her attempt to kiss him. He holds her cheek and shows her the ropes of how to lias by taking the lead. Her soft lips touched his rough lips and sharp teeth. The maneuvered between each others lips deepening the Koda with each breath. Soul finally breaks the kiss and looks at the ground, seeing Maka's night pants on the ground. "Umm...M-Maka? Are you wearing pants?" He blushed red thinking of her sweet area.

"No, sir. I am not." She smirks and moves his hand to her butt proving she was only wearing a tank top and laced panties. Soul's face went a deeper shade of read as his nose bled slightly, feeling her perfectly round butt.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" He smirked already knowing what she wanted. Maka giggles and pulls off her pulls off her tank top showing her bare upper half. Soul has a nosebleed. "She's trying to kill me!" He laughs and looks down at her. "You don't have to do all this to prove yourself." He kisses her cheek trying his best not to stare at her chest.

"I want to, Soul." She looked at him with her soft emerald eyes that read take me I'm yours. Soul kissed her deeply and played on top of her in only boxers. His hand found its way up her side to her right breast to massage it. Maka bites souls lip and squeaks at his touch. He moved the other hand to her left breast and did the same thing, he gets another squeak from her. Soul slides down slightly and kisses her left breast down to her nipple, he licks it softly; rotating his tongue around her nipple. Gently, he takes her nipple into his mouth and suck on it and tugs slightly while tracing his finger around her other nipple.

Maka gives a soft moan enjoying the pleasure he was giving her. He then switches over to her right breast showing the same treatment to it. Soul slips farther down kissing to her sweet area. He stops just right above her panties and smirked. He looks up at her as he pulls them off with his teeth.


	6. Chapter 6

He kisses back up her leg slightly parting her thighs. Maka blushes and watches him while he put her legs over his shoulders. Soul trailed a finger down her soft area. "Its beautiful." He smiled at her area as Maka shivered at his touch. He parts her lips and licks up it and waits for her reaction. Maka's back starts to arch but gives up as she moaned. Soul smirked at it and licked around her clot quickly then he sucked on it. Maka wiggled her body around his tongue moaning and pulling the sheets and his hair.

"N-nghahh~ s-soul...m-m-more!~" at that que soul flickered his tongue at her clot quiet and sucking it. His tongue traced up and down between her lips. Soul stopped his tongue but still had it between her lips. Maka's moans ceased for a moment as she looked at him. Maka started bucking and rolling her hips wanting more. "S-s-Soul please keep going." Soul smirked and flips her over on top of his mouth. "You want it. Grind." He stuck out his tongue for her.

Maka blushed as she looked down at her weapon's face in between her legs. She swivels her hips and moans more louder than before. She grips his hair and pushes her hips back and fourth, riding his face. "Aaahh~ fuck, soul!" Maka's juices covered his mouth but her drank them all up. Soul stopped her movement and sucked her clot harder.

"O-oh m-my! S-S-Soul.. its to m-much I-I-I-I I'm gonna-" she cut herself off with a loud moan as she came into souls mouth. He swallowed all her cum and licked her clean, he moves her off him.

"Damn I wanted more. You're really sweet tasting." Soul smirked and made Maka blush.

"Fine! Its my turn then." Soul was sitting on the edge of the bed and Maka drops to the floor between his legs. She kisses his member through Hus boxer causing him to moan slightly as a Bludge formed. Maka smiled and pulled off his boxer taking grip of his member. "Just as I though. Its pretty big." She smirks at him and licks up his shaft. The lick sent shivers down his spine.

"Oh Maka! Just suck me already." Soul wanted it and couldn't hold back anymore. Maka smirked and licked up it again and opened her mouth as she reached the tip. She puts his tip in her mouth and he grunts slightly and grabs her hair helping her push more into her warm, tight little mouth.

"Y-yeah m-m-maka just like that." He moans he let's her keep a steady pace while holding onto his base. Maka pushes him in farther deep throat him and cause him to instantly cum. Maka swallows all of it and sits on his lap.

"Was I good?" She smiled and started pushing the tip into her. Soul nodded and watched as she did. Maka slides down his shaft half way and looks at him for help. He pushes her down to the base and switches positions, her on her back. He slow,y thrust into her.

"Aaaahh~!" Maka moans loudly but soul keeps thrusting and panting. His thrust became harder and faster as his member hit her womb.

"Soul. N-not so fast." Maka tries to warn him but he doesn't listen. His thrust were powerful and fast as her wall quickly tightened around him.

"Gnah! Maka!" He thrust harder feeling his climax rising along with Maka's. Soul rubs Maka's clit as he thrust rising Maka's climax quicker. Her walls tighten more and he cums at the same time as her while they both moan each others name. Maka and soul both pant heavily.

"I love you, Maka."

"I love you too, Soul." They share a passionate kiss.

Sorry for the sloppy ending. While I was writing my editor decided to shut off not saving the ending part THAT I WORKED SO HARD ON! but its okay. :-)


End file.
